Senshi Got Boobs
by Charles Xavier
Summary: A parody of Sir-Mix-A-Lot's 'Baby Got Back', sung by Tuxedo Kamen!


**_Senshi_****_ Got Boobs_**

****

**_By Charles Xavier_**

_(Parody of 'Baby Got Back' by Sir Mix-A-Lot)_

…

"Oh my God!"

"Nani, Sin?"

"Anshar, look at their boobs. They are so big! Those idiots look like one of Tuxedo Kamen's girlfriends. But, you know…who understands that guy? They only talk to him because he looks like a total prostitute, okay? I mean their boobs…they're just so big…I can't believe they're so round. They're like out there…I mean, gross! Look, they're just so…FAT!"

…

**_I like big boobs and I cannot lie._**

**_You Sailor Starlights can't deny,_**

**_That when those girls walk in with their itty bitty waists,_**

**_And those round things in your face,_**

**_You get sprung!_**

**_Wanna_****_ pull out your tongue,_**

**_'Cause you notice their boobs are stuffed!_**

**_Deep in the suits they're wearing,_**

**_I'm hooked and I can't stop staring!_**

**_Oh, babies I wanna get with ya,_**

**_And take your pictures._**

**_Hotaru_****_ tried to warn me,_**

**_But Setsuna's butt_**

**_M-m-makes me so horny!_**

**_Ooh, rub those smooth skins,_**

**_You say you wanna jump in my bed?_**

**_Then snuggle me, snuggle me,_**

**_'Cause I love your wobbly titties!_**

****

…

**_I've seen them bouncing._**

**_To hell with romancing._******

**_They're sweat, wet._**

**_Got it going like a turbo 'Vette._**

**_I'm tired of hentai mangas,_**

**_They drive me up bananas._**

**_Take an average Japanese man and show him proof_**

**_My girls pack much juice._**

**_So, Gurio._******

**_(Yeah?)_******

**_Gurio_******

**_(Yeah!)_******

**_Have my girlfriends got big breasts?_**

**_(HELL, YEAH!)_******

**_Well, shake it!_**

**_(Shake it!)_**

**_Shake it!_**

**_(Shake it!)_**

**_Shake those healthy breasts._**

**_Senshi_****_ got boobs!_**

****

…

**_Senshi_****_ got boobs!_**

…

**_I like 'em round and large,_**

**_And when I'm giving them a massage,_**

**_I just can't help myself,_**

**_I'm actin' like an animal._**

**_Now here's my scandal:_**

****

…

**_I wanna get you home,_**

**_And ugh, double of ugh, ugh!_**

**_I ain't talkin' bout anime,_**

**_'Cause their porno stuff is really gay!_**

**_I want 'em real thick and milky._**

**_So find that milky double._**

**_Mamoru's in trouble,_**

**_Begging for a piece of that bubble._******

**_I'm looking at Sailor Moon S,_**

**_Watchin_****_' my bimbos fightin' like hoes._******

**_You can't have my bimbos,_**

**_I keep my women like Flo Jo._**

**_A word to Miss Haruka,_**

**_I wanna get with ya,_**

**_I won't cuss or hit ya,_**

**_But I gotta be straight when I wanna…ugh!_**

****

…

**_Til_****_ the break of dawn!_**

**_Baby got it goin' on._**

**_A lot of kids won't like this song,_**

**_'Cause them twerps don't get this anyway._**

**_So I'd rather stay and play,_**

**_'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong,_**

**_And I'm down to get the friction on._**

**_So, Luna._******

**_(Yeah?)_******

**_Luna!_**

**_(Yeah!)_******

**_Do you wanna see a breast-o-rama?_**

**_(YEAH!)_******

**_Then have no fear._**

**_Here they come!_**

**_Even Artemis has to shout:_**

**_Senshi_****_ got boobs!_**

****

…

**_Senshi_****_ got boobs!_**

****

…

**_Yeah, baby! When it comes to females, Takeuchi ain't got nothing to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Hah, hah, only if they're 5'3!_**

****

…

**_So Sailor Galaxia takes over the universe,_**

**_Just laughing her little ass off._******

**_But Galaxia ain't got nothing big bulging out of her chest._**

**_"Usagi-chan will kick your ass, because you've no jugs, stud!"_**

****

…

**_You can do side-bends or sit-ups, _**

**_But please don't lose those boobs._**

**_Motoki wants to play that 'hard' road_**

**_And tell you that your boobs ain't gold._**

**_So he tosses them and leaves them,_**

**_But I pull up quick to retrieve them._**

**_So Kaguya says you're fat,_**

**_Well I ain't down with that._**

**_'Cause their bodies are small _**

**_And their nipples are kickin'._**

**_And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'_**

**_To the Sailor girls in the magazines:_**

**_You ain't it, Perillia._**

**_Give me a sista,_**

**_I can't resist her,_**

**_Or else I'll come and fist ya!_**

**_Metallia_****_ tried to diss,_**

**_'Cause Usagi was on my list._**

**_She had game but she chose to hit her,_**

**_And I pull up quick to get rid of her._**

**_So ladies, if your boobs are round,_**

**_And you wanna get hot and down,_**

**_Dial 1-900-MAMORU_**

**_And kick them nasty thoughts._**

**_Senshi_****_ got boobs!_**

****

…

**_Senshi_****_ got boobs!_**

…

**_Jiggly_****_ in the middle, but they got big boobs!_**

**_Jiggly_****_ in the middle, but they got big boobs!_**

**_Jiggly_****_ in the middle, but they got big boobs!_**

**_Jiggly_****_ in the middle, but they got big boobs!_**

****

…

**_Fin_**

****


End file.
